


The Kettle

by hoshizornya



Category: Fuller House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshizornya/pseuds/hoshizornya
Summary: Jackson takes a trip to his favorite restaurant with the family and takes The Kettle challenge once more.





	The Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know when you're trying to sleep but you're mind will blankly wander and come up with the weirdest shit? Yeah.  
> No dialogue ftw because I'm lazy  
> Also I have no idea how a kettle works

Jackson was thrilled to be taking another trip with his family to his favorite restaurant, The Kettle. When he found himself at the front of the building, facing the huge sign "IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE KETTLE GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN", he couldn't help but squeal with excitement. The Fuller family has been fine-dining at the restaurant since the boys' father was still alive. Ouch, too soon? Not only does this establishment serve some excellent fettuccine Alfredo, but upon entering you are offered to take on The Kettle Challenge.

The Kettle Challenge is something simple, but only the bravest souls could ever dream to conquer that which is the kettle. A participant who clearly only wants death will grasp the kettle by the balls, and has to hold on for at least two minutes to get either a free fettuccine Alfredo meal or some coupons. The winner doesn't get to choose their prize, The Kettle chooses. Since the kettle used in the challenge is one that of the "olden days", it gets hot as fuck.

When the Fuller family entered the restaurant, there were few to be seen. Not anything out of the norm, no one really dines here. At the same time though no one knows how in the world the bills get payed at this peculiar place. The furniture that decorated the restaurant was that you'd find in an old folks home, cool in the 70's but it's not holding up in style or weight anymore. A pair of eyes could even see the utter lack of staff at The Kettle, it always seemed like just one man ran the whole place. The balded man, who's name tag read "YES" was the one you'd see in the front of the restaurant, the one waiting the tables, and even in the kitchen! The Fuller family was not one to delve too deep in a place they spend an hour and a half at most every few months; they didn't care whether or not the place could be ran by demons, they just loved that damn Alfredo when they actually got the chance to eat it.

At the front desk of the restaurant YES offered one of the Fuller family to take The Kettle Challenge, in which Jackson accepts every time he enters the goddamn place. His mother, D.J. is unable to stop Jackson at this point, her son has grown too strong. Max doesn't interfere since he loves to see the typical chaos that ensues. D.J. and Max both equally loathe The Kettle. Grasping the bottom of the non-rusting, million-year-old kettle, Jackson lets out a scream that would break windows if the restaurant actually contained any. Barely even after a mere second, Jackson drops the kettle in utter horror, his hands burning with the force of a million hot kettles. YES swiftly grabbed the kettle before it landed, without screaming like a baby or any of that noise. This outcome always happened, and the same thing was about to happen again: Jackson being taken to the emergency room while no one ate shit.


End file.
